User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Predications: 'Family Guy: The Movie' Opening to $100 Million
April is bringing close to summer time, and yet another film will open to a blockbuster success following the release of comedy Family Guy: The Movie, and also Zac Efron's The Lucky One and Think Like a Man. Family Guy: The Movie is a big screen film adaptation of the animated TV series Family Guy from Fox, produced by Seth McFarelane, and directed by David Zuckerman. Fox is seening that the movie will do extremely well in theaters. The Simpsons Movie, also a big screen film adaptation of the TV series The Simpson also from Fox, first opened in theaters four and a half years ago earning a shocking $74 million, bringing its total to $183 million, and $527 million worldwide. The Lucky One is the latest film from Nicholas Sparks, who’s become the go-to author for romance films that play on not so subtly hidden Christian themes. Zac Efron is a modest performer – though his Charlie St. Cloud did poorly in the scheme of things ($31 Million), it did make money – and between Efron and Sparks that should be enough to get this in the high teens.April is the time of truly disposable cinema, and this is the sort of film that in a year or two will be offered in a bundle of Warner Brother’s romance modern classics, or a Nicholas Sparks collection along with The Notebook. It’s the sort of film that may make money, but in three years, no one will remember anything about it. The big spoiler this weekend would be Think Like a Man. With a mostly black cast, the film could hit if the audience responds, and we’ve seen some recent films aimed at black audiences exceed expectations. As for this year in black cinema so far there’s been Red Tails and Tyler Perry’s Good Deeds, both of which hit screens in the mid to high teens and this could follow that lead. Disney is committed to release nature documentaries, and good on them for that. These films are likely very cheap to produce now that they’re shot digitally, and have a long shelf life in classrooms, etc. Chimpanzee should do less than ten million, it probably won’t crack the top five, but when most documentaries can barely make a million that’s not a bad total. In other releases, Teen Titans: The Movie topped last week's box office which finally defeated The Hunger Games'' from taking the top spot after being on that top chart for almost a month after its March 23 release. So let’s number it!: #'''''Family Guy: The Movie - $101.2 Million #''The Lucky One'' – $18.5 Million #''Teen Titans: The Movie'' - $17.5 Million #''Think Like a Man'' – $16.7 Million #''The Hunger Games'' – $13.5 Million I could be going higher on the new pictures, but I think the ads for Man will give it a boost, and Family might set box office records. Tracking may also be underrating the underage appeal of Efron and perhaps women who are too embarrassed to suggest they’ll sneak out to see it. What are you going to watch this weekend? Category:Blog posts